


ENHYPEN at the Airport

by orphan_account



Series: ENHYPEN STORIES [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Are, Everyone else - Freeform, Fluff, JUST, M/M, SO, but I write it too often, fluff again, i wanted, minor characters - Freeform, small au, to write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Enhypen are stuck at the airport when suddenly they lose 2 members. One of them being Sunghoon, Heeseung insists on finding them through the crowd.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: ENHYPEN STORIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	ENHYPEN at the Airport

**Author's Note:**

> hi. so I deleted my first story cause it was going absolutely no where whatsoever. lately on my wattpad account I've been writing tons of angst stories. I mean their great but I wanna write fluff for once so here I am. if you prefer reading it on wattpad then I'll post it on my wattpad account. some of the story is based of some current events when enhypen was at the airport but protect them and respect their privacy 😡

Heeseung gasped. Swarms and clusters of fans surrounded him and the rest of the group. Encircling them as they tried to reach their car. He felt he was suffocating and he saw Sunoo beside him who looked like he'd faint any second. Behind him he could feel the grip of Niki's hand on his back. Bodyguards created a small oval around them trying to block out the screaming fans. 

"Hyung," Heeseung looked to Sunoo who was on the verge of crying. "It's okay we're almost there" Heeseung held his head trying his best to make sure no one neared the fragile boy. They were making progress until he heard Jay shout out. "We lost Sunghoon and Jungwon!" _jungwon?! sunghoon?!_ Heeseung wasn't expecting that. He could see the panic on the others faces as well as the bodyguards. "Jay, watch Sunoo I'm gonna go find them." 

"Are you crazy?" their manager yelled. "JUST TAKE THEM TO THE CAR I'LL BE BACK" without listening to their complaints Heeseung dove into the ocean of fans. Many grabbed for him as he felt stuck in between but he just kept moving forward looking for Sunghoon and Jungwon. It was then he spotted a familiar yellow beanie and a black hoodie being dragged by one of the fans away from the building. "SUNGHOON! JUNGWON!" Heeseung yelled out. Hearing their names, the fan that had a hold of them began to run, not letting them go. From a far distance Heeseung could see Jungwon crying and Sunghoon's alarmed face while trying to calm the younger one down. Heeseung immediately began to run towards the girl.

He was lucky she was slow because he caught up to her before she made it to her car. "Let them go." Heeseung normally didn't raise his voice but this was different. The fan must've felt pretty confident because she just grinned and told him to back off. Bad move of hers because being taller than her Heeseung was able to grab Sunghoon and Jungwon away from her. Jungwon immediately clung onto his hyung. By that time bodyguards had found them removing the fan away from the place. 

It took forever to get to their car through all the people squeezing between and yelling their names. Jay was now grabbing onto Sunoo who was struggling to get through and seemed to be on the edge of fainting. Jungwon was still tearing up not leaving Sunghoon's side. Heeseung grabbed onto them both. "Are you okay?" he asked Sunghoon quietly. "Yeah...yeah" Sunghoon nodded to him. Heeseung pouted slightly as it sounded like Sunghoon was lying. But he didn't push further. He joined everyone in the car shutting the door quickly. 

Sunoo, Jake, and Jungwon had passed out and fallen asleep instantly tired from the traumatizing experience. Heeseung sat beside Sunghoon who looked like he was trembling. Without thought he wrapped his arms around him. Sunghoon took the hug gratefully resting his head on Heeseung's shoulder gently. They'd been in a relationship since I-LAND and Heeseung had been terrified of almost losing him just before so he clung on to him not letting go. Sunghoon had fallen asleep in his arms peacefully in just a few minutes. Heeseung kissed his forehead softly. "Sleep Hoonie." he whispered and shut his eyes after a tiring few hours. 

Sunghoon woke up in Heeseung's arms. By now all of them had woken up. It seemed that Sunoo and Jungwon had almost forgotten what had happened and were playing happily. Jay was reading a book while Jake was on his phone gaming with Niki. "Did you sleep well?" Heeseung asked him yawning. "Yeah," Sunghoon nodded smiling. 

He'd be okay if he just had his hyung with him. 


End file.
